The field of glass-ceramics had its genesis in United States Patent No. 2,920,971. As is explained therein, a glass-ceramic article is produced through the controlled crystallization in situ of a glass body. The method of manufacture contemplates three fundamental steps. First, a glass-forming batch, commonly containing a nucleating agent, is melted. Second, this melt is simultaneously cooled to an essentially crystal-free glass and an article of a desired configuration shaped therefrom. Third, the glass article is subjected to a particularly-defined heat treatment to cause the glass to crystallize in situ. In general, the heat treatment will be conducted in two steps. Thus, the glass article will be heated to a temperature somewhat above the transformation range to initiate the development of submicroscopic nuclei therein. Thereafter, the article will be heated to a higher temperature, frequently above the softening point of the glass, to cause the growth of crystals on the nuclei.
Inasmuch as the crystallization results from the substantially simultaneous growth on countless nuclei dispersed through the glass body, a glass-ceramic article will normally be highly crystalline, i.e., greater than 50% crystalline, and the individual crystals will be relatively uniformly fine-grained and homogeneously dispersed, but randomly oriented, throughout a residual glassy matrix. The residual glassy matrix will customarily comprise but a small portion of the glass-ceramic article, and the composition thereof will be far different from that of the parent or original glass since the components making up the crystal phase will have been removed therefrom. It follows, then, that the physical properties demonstrated by the glass-ceramic article will normally be quite dissimilar to those exhibited by the parent glass but will, instead, more nearly approach those of the predominant crystal phase contained therewithin.
Because glass-ceramics are produced through the crystallization in situ of glass articles, forming methods conventional in the glassmaking art are equally suitable here. This factor has permitted articles of complex shapes to be fashioned in accordance with customary glass forming techniques. Such shapes can thereafter be heat treated to secure the desired fine-grained, highly-crystalline body. Furthermore, because of the residual glassy matrix, a glass-ceramic article will be non-porous and free from voids.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,971 provides a more complete discussion of a theoretical considerations, as well as the practical aspects, involved in the production of glass-ceramic articles and specific reference is made to that patent for such discussion. The patent also describes the customary microstructure of a glass-ceramic as consisting of fine-grained crystals homogeneously, but randomly oriented, in a residual glassy matrix, the crystals comprising at least 50% by weight of the article.